Your Guardian Angel
by Roriette
Summary: Sometimes you just don't realize your very own guardian angel. Imagine chasing after a soul for the past eighteen centuries, but Hibari Kyoya is unrelenting. And Kozato Enma is oblivious of him. 1800


**Rori's Corner:** Hehh, this wass a little something I had in mind while reading some ficcie, and was listening to _'Your Guardian Angel'_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Yeah, I know. Second 1800, but definitely first 1800 _M-rated_. HAH!

**+:Soundtrack:+**

**o **_"Your Guardian Angel"_ ~ Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**o** _"Hands"_ ~ Koda Kumi

**o** _"Stay"_ ~ Big Bang

_+.**R**e**p**e**a**t**.+**_

* * *

Your Guardian Angel

He'd always find him, the soul which reincarnated in a vassal years after years of death and rebirth. It was fate, which bound them together, but it was destiny who destroyed his beloved. However, the two deities could never fully force apart their ties crafted of mortal and angel, even if their jealousy and envy were the core of dread. Fate and destiny could unleash their human emotions, but what was fact was inevitable.

There was no way he'd ever let go of the object of his undying desire, his possession, and his impalpable beating, drumming heart that ceased to pulse whenever the death of his inamorata drew near. Time and time again, he'd wait and wait for the instance of revival, for the redemption of his dull heartbeats to pace; to quicken, and he would massacre less and less, counting down until the final second when his entity would be reborn in the womb of a woman.

Then, he would hide in the shadows, watching and overseeing to ensure his beloved's safety. His expressionless face, stony and cold, didn't tell much, but it _hurt_ . The pain which transcended over so many years would sting more and more, until all he could feel when he was but a meter away from his oblivious innocence was the painful beating of his telltale heart. He steadily but surely succumbed into insanity, and his only insurance of the little piece of sane ground was that someday, someway, somehow, he would be able to possess the distance between him and his ardor.

Closing his eyes, he could vaguely feel the serenity that was nearly nonexistent in this world of betrayal and mock amity. Soft black hair swept with the wind, fluttering, before smoothing down, giving his prominent face a windswept appearance. His cobalt eyes, cold and calculative, drew open to observe a pair of sneakers and a looming shadow. Scrolling up, he saw the innocence in those wide, almost sheepish, indescribable crimson orbs. He froze, posture still while leaning against the wall on the rooftop, and his ice-glazed heart was overcome with frenzy, racing madly, pumping with jabbing pain alongside feverish excitement and fervor. Pain, as if cut by jagged glass, and love, as if freely dancing in the brazen rain.

"A-ah, uh, you're the disciplinary committee head, right?" the fluffy redhead inquired, standing as if stranded on an island of nowhere.

Irresistible.

He was irresistible in ways that the boy himself would never know. Those eyes looked as if they wouldn't harm a fly, soft hair that would be so easily run through with his fingers, pale pink lips that would be such an easy task to possess, slender neck that would be utterly satisfying to trail butterfly kisses along – these thoughts, he was to control. It was unbecoming a mission he willed himself to challenge, but it was needed, if he were to grant himself his desire. So, playing along, he gave a single nod, eyes betraying nothing but curiosity.

So close, yet so far away – it was ironic.

His eyes were trained on the younger male, noticing his shifty feet, tentative stature, hesitant voice, and the way he would stare as if he didn't know what to do with himself. It didn't seem as if the boy were used to speaking outside of his mind or to anyone in particular. There were bandages on his face, covering up the bruises that he knew were inflicted by bullies who would later suffer tragic doom dealt by his vengeance, which were carried out unnoticed by the vulnerable boy.

His hands urged to reach out and wrench the redhead from his unproductive posture, to just grasp his mind and hold his heart for eternity, to erase all of his worries and concerns about the imbeciles and fools who dared to harm him – but he couldn't.

And it hurt.

"The liquidation committee wants to speak to you." When these words tumbled out of the pale lips, the latter seemed to have gain some level of confidence. However, at the stony perception and stirring of the man lying lackadaisically on the cement, the redhead instinctively took a step back. If there were one rule the unlikely students of Namimori High followed, it was to never anger the disciplinary committee and self-proclaimed Namimori protector, whose age remained strictly unknown, and infamously known Hibari Kyoya.

Or he will bite you to death.

The dark-haired male who looked like he should've already graduated from high school. yet still too young to attend university, stood up at his own pace, stretching and yawning like a cat, a rare instance of susceptibility. When he completed his daily ritual of chasing away sleep, Hibari looked down at the obviously unnerved freshman, the latter's wide, scarlet irises storing a bank of unveiled expectancy. But no fear was traceable in those eyes that have seen too much. "Where is the liquidation office?" Hibari demanded, voice cold, obsidian eyes the very definition of glacial, hands the enforcement of justice, body frozen without feeling – heart warm and racing madly. There was no way he could control such a natural force of nature in his deeply hidden, beating muscle, which always remained treacherous to his body.

The redhead, the source of his raging heart that refused to beat for anyone or anything else, glanced wearily at the weapon he grasped but remained on his half-step retreat. "...Fourth floor, room 4-D."

With a nod Hibari swept past the boy, refraining himself from subtly fondling the silky red tresses and instead applying a neutral touch of arms as he passed, deliberately keeping his expression firmly devoid of emotion. Once near the exit, he stopped walking and turned sideways to face the obviously staring male. The latter quickly averted his eyes, though the notion was a second too late for Hibari's acute observations. His tall stature graced shadows on the rooftop, and a breeze swept over the vicinity, ruffling his hair while playing with the soft red across from him. A tense yet comfortable (a strange mixture it was) moment later, Hibari prompted bluntly, "You didn't mention who I would be meeting."

Kozato Enma's lips pursed slightly, and a timorous, bashful look was exposed in his vermilion eyes. "You didn't ask."

So that was why he had a profusion of First Aid products on his face. Hibari let an icy smile replace his stoic expression, and somehow the temperature decreased by thirty degrees. "Herbivore, answer the question."

The redhead sighed, replying sheepishly as he shifted his foot, looking like an oversized, reddish brown teddy bear in his jacket and baggy pants, fluffy and adorable, "Adelheid. Suzuki Adelheid."

Hibari's evaluating gaze lingered on the uncomfortable freshman a second longer before he turned to the door, opening it and muttering just barely, "...That pompous woman again..."

**~*~**

It was just around the bend of Namimori High that he prowled, watching for any misbehaving students and delinquents who he knew would appear. Evening dawned the sky, wading past white clouds and the blue sky and instilling a dusky blue in its wake. The town looked as normal as it felt. Hibari rounded the corner, calm footfalls thudding on the pavement as his disciplinary cloak fluttered with his movements. The congregation with the liquidation committee was more than disastrous; the leader, Suzuki Adelheid, was less accommodating and more assertive than he had imagined, but in the end, his office was secured in a call of arms. Kusakabe had to abandon his science club to arrive just in time for a kick in the face by the busty, ferocious omnivore.

Though the aftermath was in favor to him, his opinion of the long-haired woman differed no less. After all, omnivores were entertaining in their struggle to override carnivores, but in the end, all the effort was put to waste, and they shall forever remain an irritating stepping stone. Hibari paused in his mind's eye when he heard various grunts and taunts sound in the alleyway, and having dealt with so many of the same species, he could already sense the said delinquents awaiting a good beating from his tonfas.

"Just this much? You gotta be kidding me, twig." Murmurs in agreement consented. "Say, let's – "

"Violation against school policies, stealing – detention upon three occurrences, and the fourth, suspension," Hibari said, soundlessly pinning the bully against the brown bricks with his tonfa, cobalt eyes mercilessly boring down at the rebel, eyes that spelled cold murder. The delinquent's pesky friends had retreated, dispersing in a belittling flock of weaklings, and the most condescending of all of them was quaking in fear at the stony glare of the prefect, jaw conveniently feeling the edge of the weapon. Hibari pressed the tonfa closer, jabbing at the delinquent dangerously. He was about to bite the herbivore to death, when he took notice of the victim lying on the gritty pavement.

Kozato Enma was rubbing his scraped knee, head bowed and face obscured by his scarlet locks. Upon the probing stare of a certain disciplinary leader, the redhead looked up, vermilion eyes surveying the situation. His lips parted in surprise, but no audible sound came.

Hibari stared at the latter for a moment, ignoring the writhing movements the delinquent was making, but when he amassed realization piece by piece, he was grasped with a murderous rage so immense that he had to clench his weapons in subdued anger, concentrating on reining control. The high school dropout winced when the other tonfa was drawn, now barred on both sides with dangerous armaments.

"H-hey, Hibari, I was just kidding aroun – uhh," he gasped, leaning as far back as possible from the glaring prefect, whose mouth was snarled in vehemence.

_Kill._

Hibari lashed out, fury stringing his blow and knocking the delinquent into the wall with a ripping noise, and a coughing sound later, blood spurted from his mouth. The target groaned, eyes dazed and body going numb. Without warning the dark-haired disciplinarian drove the iron tonfa into the bulky teenager, bearing no mercy as he followed up with another pound, cracking more than two ribs in the process. Crimson liquid splattered onto the ground, and the delinquent hunched over, jaw dropping open and eyes enlarging in pain. Hibari dragged him roughly up by the collar, staring blankly into fear-ridden and nauseous eyes. There was no pity found in his cobalt irises, nothing but the rearing premonition to unleash harm.

He wasn't satisfied with just this.

No one could harm what was his and get away with it.

_Cripple._

"A-ack!"

A broken leg. Fractured bone. Mangled arm. Bruises. Scars.

A horrified gasp.

At the climax of finishing off the herbivore, arm angled for a barbaric strike, Hibari halted, demonic eyes regressing, relinquishing. Turning away from his nearly unconscious victim, he spotted the vulnerable redhead he had lost control over, over just the simple feeling of protection. Pulling back, he straightened up, gazing at the mess he'd made of the arrogant dropout who was now lying in a painful heap on the pavement, knocked off his high horse and suffering in pain and humiliation.

"H-help..." a dry murmur escaped the cracked lips of the weakling. Hibari eyed him with a steely, ruthless stare, one which clearly expressed his disinterest in granting salvation.

The prefect smirked coldly, still grasping his lethal weapons, which were dripping blood and creating a small puddle of red liquid. "You've been bitten and dealt with," he stated heartlessly, and turned his back on the now fully unconscious fellow. Hibari was met with the wide eyes of the redhead, but the emotion he saw in those blood-shed orbs made him wonder whether it was fear of him or the circumstance itself. Passing by breezily, he pretended to not have noticed the shorter male and dropped the money he'd retrieved from the delinquent on the ground. All without a word. And he should've left all without a word as well, though the very thought jabbed his cold heart with pins and needles.

Except Enma had decided to talk instead, dispelling his muteness for this occasion. "...You..."

It was a simple word, but the chance of having been acknowledged without horror and fear attached made Hibari's barrier quiver. All in honesty. "What, herbivore?" he said, unyielding eyes glancing sideways at the shorter male. Kozato Enma had stood up, pants covering up the scrape on his knee, and his garnet eyes were trained on his face, daring in a way that he'd never dared before in the face of a potentially psychopathic opponent.

"I..." His head bowed again, voice lost and courage fading as quickly as it had risen.

Hibari's hand subconsciously reached out, following the overwhelming urge that he mindlessly fought to just draw the redhead closer to him, to just –

..._Kiss him_.

"Apology for personal weakness accepted. Be punctual to school tomorrow," dismissed Hibari curtly, averting his eyes as he left the alleyway, quickly disappearing from the scene to avoid what he knew would have happened if he had not. It was too early to let his urges control him; too premature to claim Kozato Enma.

He needed to take his time.

**~*~**

"_Hey, Kyoya. I think it'd be wonderful if we can escape from our worries and concerns. Maybe we can even find a place to live in the forest. Imagine all the wildlife and animals we'd see. It'll be perfect, won't you agree?"_

He leaned back, tilting his head and shutting his eyes, a sigh escaping his thin lips. Wildlife...what was he thinking? Lost in a train of thoughts, Hibari soon dozed for a while, blanket of darkness creeping over his eyelids and weaving him into a realm seeping of golden light. He knew where this was, and it made him slightly annoyed yet curious as to why _that_ man wanted to see him, after so much time had passed. Columns rose from the sheen of white mist obscuring the floor to protrude into the heavenly clouds above, pools of gold shone over the dreamlike temple, and from the stairway leading to the House of the Gods descended a blond in a pale blue tunic. Even from this distance, Hibari could tell who the man was, and just the thought made him reach for his tonfas.

"Kyoya! How long has it been, I wonder..." the blond greeted, tone sentimental and voice casual, as if he were comfortable in the presence of the disciplinarian. Coffee colored eyes, perfectly sculpted nose, masculine yet feminine lips, and the body befitting of a god, he was more than pleasant on the eyes.

But the Namimori protector himself could find no pleasantry in the blond before him. Hibari murmured in distaste, "You. What do you want?"

Dino laughed, eyes twinkling in mirth. "Just like the old times. I thought you'd be a bit more respectful toward your elders, but, as expected, you're still yet a child."

Hibari wielded his steel blade, patience waning. "Bringing me to such a place, you're got guts, Chiavarone."

The blond's amusement dwindled, and in place was a seriousness that he only displayed in rare occasions. He approached the dark-haired male, exposing his confidence as he neared without apprehension. Hibari didn't retaliate but kept his weapon as a barrier. "Over the past ten decades, eighteen hundred phenomenal deaths have been recorded. It seems someone has been pretty occupied."

_Shhiin_. The blunt side of the tonfa was dangerously brushing the blond's neck. Dino eyed it, but only a knowing smile crossed his lips.

"All right, let's get straight to the point." A patronizing nod came from Hibari, stone-faced. "So I heard you found _him_ again, Kyoya," Dino said, eyes frowning and mouth smiling sadly. When he received no outward act of aversion, he continued speaking, "You have a tendency to shy away in front of him." At the impulse of a movement from Hibari, the blond paused to chuckle heartily. "Don't deny it, Kyoya. You're not usually as patient as you are now."

The corner of Hibari's lips peaked in a humorless smile, and he asked cynically, "What are you implying?"

"You should know already, Kyoya," replied Dino, a warm grin spreading over his handsome face. "After all, a Fallen Angel's powers are different from a regular Angel's, correct? Using human sacrifices to revive a soul, for instance."

Hibari looked at him stoically, contemplating his ex-tutor's words for once. A stiff interval later, he closed his eyes, letting a derogative smirk adorn his lips. To think that this fool would recommend him to do _that_ – maybe it was because of the gap between the last time and now, but he thought differently of the blond. Either way, the suggestion Dino was giving was more than surprising, especially since it came from _him_. Hibari withdrew his threatening weapons, mouth curving into a full-fledged smirk. "Chiavarone, you must have drank too much ambrosia."

Dino chuckled. "Give me credit. Besides, I prefer honey." He gave a last smile before turning around, waving a hand. "I'm surprised that you've managed to hold out for that long, really."

Earlier irritation gone, Hibari merely said phlegmatically, "You seem to think you know me well, Chiavarone."

The blond laughed as he ascended the stone steps, replying casually, "That's the point, Kyoya!"

A light haze enfolded over the misty land, and Hibari found himself staring at the sun setting in the evening sky, pink carnation spreading over the entire celestial sphere while orange and yellow dimmed. He looked up at the flight of birds dancing in a unified flock, circling the sky before heading south.

"_Recently, Hibari has taken a liking to birds."_

Sigh.

"_Lighten up! You look like you're already thinking of how to reprimand my flaw."_

A barely noticeable curl of lips.

"_...Don't bite me to death. I'm not edible."_

_You're edible enough, for an herbivore_, he thought.

**~*~**

The traffic light flickered unsteadily, beaming in the drought of rain and the lack of sun. People were busily crossing the streets, running under their umbrellas and grabbing a hold of their children. Kozato Enma was waiting for the green light, comfortably hidden in his waterproof hoodie and casual pants and careful not to splash water onto his sneakers. It was a dreary day, and the memories from the incident yesterday remained fresh in his aimless mind. He didn't expect to be saved by the scary disciplinary head, even less to be coming out of the situation alive and viable in all limbs that aided his natural movements. Not long after the exit of said Namimori protector, he himself had made a run to home, ignoring the unconscious, beaten to a pulp bully who had tried to steal his lunch money. Overall, it was the first time in two years he had escaped mostly unscathed from an encounter with delinquents. And he wanted to keep it that way.

The yellow light was hesitating on green. Enma waited, pondering whether or not he should thank the intimidating and uptight disciplinary officer for a job well done on saving his behind. He supposed he didn't have to, since the guy had already accepted his 'gratitude.' Looking around for cars and finding none, the redhead stepped out from the sidewalk, preparing to advance to the other side. The flickering yellow was now a solid neon green, but there seemed to be a commotion on the sidewalk. A scream was heard, and Enma's eyes widened, legs numb as his whole body became paralyzed with shock.

A truck was hurtling down the road at 70mph despite the speed limit, and it was rushing in on the red stoplight. Enma was stuck halfway on the bridge, mind in alarm with body frozen. Voice were murmurs and gurgles in deep water, rain was a persistent background, the cars and people were a wallpaper – all that mattered was the truck and himself. The vehicle was but a few feet away now, closing in, everything moving in slow-motion, his brain forcing itself to tear away from paralysis but his body unresponsive, eyes seeing blurs and something black –

_Vroooom_.

"KYAAA!"

"Is he all right?"

"No, look, someone's saved the poor boy."

Hushed whispers continued to invade him, but he found himself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. Enma's vermilion eyes were wide open, numb in shock of being a victim of a near car crash, and his mind was spinning, absorbing all the motion and information it had blocked out. His body was shivering, he noticed, even though something warm was holding him and a hand was pressing the back of his head into satin black texture. He couldn't force himself to move, to look up and see who his savior was, because he felt like he would collapse if he did. Suddenly, the warmth disappeared and Enma was feeling the cold breath of the wind lashing at him, rain washing him, and he'd wished the cocoon of protection to be back and holding him once again. A warm hand, wet from the rain, found his, and like a puppet, he was being dragged backward.

"Move," the stern, apathetic voice commanded the crowd of onlookers. A berth was made by the audience, and they passed straight through. Enma tripped over his feet, stumbling a little, but his savior didn't stop, long legs refusing to hinder his pace, and so the redhead was dragged farther. Moments in silence progressed, issuing only but the thudding of footsteps and various yelps in surprise when clumsy feet stumbled over air. What felt like forever was in reality five minutes when they finally stopped walking, now standing before a building with glass windows and white light entitled _"Paradise Pleasure."_ It had the features of a four to five star luxury hotel, but Enma was unnerved by its name.

"Follow." Once again, the single word caused an inevitable command and order. He could see the back of the tall man, lithe and well-proportioned, dark hair lingering with water drops, and a formal black suit.

Hibari Kyoya. It seemed like he was always within range when Enma was in a crisis. He decided it was a good thing, especially since he was rescued by him two times already. Through the sliding doors was the reception hall, warm against the chilly weather and its pattering rain outside. There were round tables and comfortable couches assembled around them on the marble floor, and couples were talking conversationally, some sipping cocktail as their husbands read newspaper. However, there was not a family in sight. Enma stood to the side in silence when Hibari went up to the receptionist, a woman with blonde hair. She smiled pleasantly, but when she spotted the redhead beside the impassive man, a barely composed inquiry escaped her eyes. It was quickly clenched, but the excitement in her voice was too obvious to be overlooked. "A room for two?"

Hibari didn't answer straight away. "Tell your manager that Hibari Kyoya is here."

"Mukuro-san?" At the slight nod of the customer, the receptionist picked up the phone and dialed, answering rhythmically, "Hello, Wintry calling. A mister Hibari Kyoya. Yes. Room one-eight-zero-zero? Oh, sure. No problem at all, Mukuro-san." She hung up and looked at the apathetic man. "You may head right up, sir."

The elevator ride was awkward; more and more people filed into the vicinity until Enma was jammed on all sides by giggling couples, and even worse was that he was pressed unbearably close to the one person he'd rather not have to accuse him of invading his personal bubble. He could do nothing but apologize in a barely audible voice and have his apology cut short by the elevator ringing. No one got off, but more people arrived to fill in the imaginary void in the crammed ride. Enma winced when a man elbowed him back, causing him to stumble somewhat. He felt his face heat up when he bumped into Hibari, and he would've tried to keep the space between them at a satisfactory rate – if he had a choice in the first place. The couple in front forced him to be pressed flush against the dark-haired man.

Enma wriggled, trying to gain some leeway of space, but a gasp from behind startled him. Eyes widening in alarm, he tilted his head back to see what was going on. Hibari's eyes were frowning, and one was wincing. His lips were thin and a pale hue of color was staining his ivory cheeks. Enma stuttered, thinking that he was definitely too close for his savior's comfort, "S-sorry." Another _ding_, and some people left, introducing fresh air to the occupants of the heated elevator. Relief was replaced with disbelief when a hoard of new arrivals appeared, bringing in even more heat and crammed space.

"Holy sh – "

There was a giggle. "This is fun."

A second later, Enma realized with his head resting on Hibari's chest, forcibly so, that the couples around him were all sneakily groping each other and smooching kisses everywhere. He flushed, thinking that minors like him shouldn't really be seeing this. Some girl was pressing against him while kissing her boyfriend, and Enma blanched in dread. _Get me out of here_. Just when he was wondering how the cold-hearted and composed Hibari was feeling about this, an arm tugged him even closer to the body behind him, close enough that he could almost hear the beating heart of the disciplinarian. Enma felt an arm wrap around his waist, blinking in bewilderment when a hand pushed the girl off of him. The brunette turned around, pausing in her necking with a depreciative glare. Her boyfriend looked confused.

"You're too close, herbivore," Hibari hissed.

The girl instantly turned around, stunned. Enma couldn't apprehend his curiosity to see what expression the other was making, and so he focused his attention on the hand possessively on his waist, thinking everything happened too fast and just what the hell was going on.

**~*~**

"..."

"Go take a shower. You look like a drowned cat."

Enma found himself at a loss of words, and so he obediently followed the given instructions. Halfway before stepping into the bathroom, he turned and muttered begrudgingly, "It's a love hotel...Hibari-san."

Hibari raised an eyebrow, looking at him with amusement. "I've noticed." When Enma remained still, he said with a threatening undertone, expression darkening, "I don't have patience for herbivores."

The redhead rushed in, clanging the door shut. The room was a welcoming blend of oak yellow and white paint, and the area was wide enough for a horizontal mirror placed before the row of sinks, a porcelain toilet on the opposite end, and behind a glass frame was the luxury bathtub, already brimming with hot water and rose petals. This was a place that Enma wouldn't have dreamed of witnessing in his teenage years, and it was now surreal to his mind's grasp. Stripping off his wet clothes, he shivered in the cold before climbing into the bathtub. It was warm and comfortable, and he leaned back, closing his eyes while his mind wandered, hands absentmindedly rubbing his skin with vanilla soap.

A close call with traffic, saved by Namimori's psychopathic disciplinary leader, led by said disciplinarian to a _love hotel_, trapped by couples, Hibari-san uncharacteristically helping him out, for the third time, and now, bathing. Yes, that about summed it up. Enma shook his head, hugging his knees and just dwelling in the peace he had for the moment. Outside, for sure, he would soon get beaten up. He didn't have many bandages today, either.

"I'm done," he announced, shuffling out of the bathroom and stepping into the living room in a cotton bathrobe and pink bunny slippers. It was a tough decision between pink and red slippers, but in the end, Enma felt compelled to choose bunnies instead of hearts. Hibari was nowhere to be found, but running water from the other bathroom was heard. Enma held onto his sodden clothes, wondering what would happen next.

And why he was brought here in the first place.

He folded his jacket and pants into a pile, placing them on a glass table before taking a seat on the four-poster bed. A silk, butterfly canopy obscured the mattress, complementing the whiteness of the bed. Looking around, he took notice of the paintings, which illustrated sceneries in vivid detail, some depicting the beach side illuminated by moonlight and others presenting the forest under filtered sunlight. Despite the welcoming setting, Enma still felt awkward. Firstly, this was a love hotel. Secondly, he was a minor, who shouldn't even be near one in the first place. And thirdly...he was staying with a person who'd very likely beat him up for relief of boredom or the simple act of being too quiet. Or was it too loud?

A creaking noise amidst the ongoing water in the bathroom sounded through the wall. Enma observed the beige barrier, wondering what was making that noise. Urgent whispers came from the other room, and then he realized with unease that the walls were paper-thin. This was not good. Not good at all. The redhead jumped when he heard the bed creak once more, and then he promptly groaned in dread upon a girl's suggestive moan. He closed his ears, cheeks heating up a bright pink. _No. I don't want to hear this._

"What are you doing?" the familiar, indifferent voice demanded. Dropping his hands in surprise, Enma looked up to see Hibari dressed in a bathrobe similar to his, feet adorning normal slippers. His black hair looked soft against his piercing cobalt eyes and prominently angled jaw. Water droplets were gliding down his neck to his collarbone, disappearing down the cotton cloth, and Enma found himself mesmerized and unfocused. His mind was doing flip-flops, tripping over thoughts as easily as his legs stumbled over air. Hibari's soft footfalls padded across the floor, reaching the redhead within seconds.

Enma mumbled, "Nothing..." His heart was thumping and doing rapid somersaults; he wanted it to stop, but it kept going against his will.

"Hn." Hibari seemed uninterested, and he was wiping his hair with a towel when he and the redhead both froze.

"A-ah...ahn...f-faster...hah...ah! A-ah...." A bed was creaking, and a man's groan mingled with a girl's moaning.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Enma's whole face was a pale pink, and he could also feel the other's unease by his body language; his head was facing him sideways, cobalt eyes averting vermilion despite the lack of emotion in them. As much as he'd like to say that he was unaffected, and only deeply disgusted by their neighbor, Enma's body was in denial of his brain. The sounds of pleasure were making his blood pace, heading straight to his groin. Hiding his face under his red hair, his cheeks were a blazing shade of embarrassment at the thought that he was getting _aroused_ in front of someone else – that someone being the last person he'd want to reveal his teenage hormones to.

"A-ahn! M-more – ah, mm, ah..."

Enma shifted uncomfortably, absentmindedly trying to relieve some of the tension in his nether region. This felt totally strange, but even then, his body refused to settle down. He bit his lip, trying to stifle his stimulation, but it failed completely when his mind wandered to Hibari, wondering how he was handling this. The thought of the older male broke his self-control for reasons unknown, and Enma breathed unsteadily, hands clenching the bedsheets. _Not now..._he thought weakly, but it was too late. Hibari had taken notice of his uneasiness. The redhead squeaked when arms pinned him on the edge of the bed, the abrupt motion startling him, and he was looking into icy cobalt irises. Enma could only stare, mouth and brain unresponsive, and –

"Wao," Hibari breathed into his ear, causing him to shudder involuntarily. "Do you want some help, Kozato Enma?" His voice was so deep, so husky, so laden with lust, so suggestive, that the redhead couldn't even bear to face him. There was a beat of silence, but then their neighbor's bed creaked, and suddenly Enma was on his back with the air knocked out of him, looking up at the silvery canopy and finding obsidian eyes, which were no longer as apathetic as they appeared, centimeters from his own.

"Uh," he said, mind grappling for something, anything. However, before he could say anything else, Hibari leaned down, soft lips briefly tasting his neck as teeth grazed over his skin, and Enma gasped, failing to grasp his circumstance. Slender fingers were trailing up his leg, easily lifting up the cotton robe and leaving feathery touches all over, and as they steadily reached his thigh, Enma felt the sash tied around his waist being undone. Using what was left of his sanity, the redhead struggled, mumbling, "S-stop..."

Hibari gazed down at him with unclear eyes, expression laced with lust. "There is no way I'm stopping now, herbivore." He let the silky sash flutter to the floor, fingers losing grasp of it, and then he moved on top of the redhead, straddling him. A triumphant, drop-dead sexy smirk graced his lips, and he reached down to fondle the soft red hair, eyes smoldering with keen seduction yet softening simultaneously. Enma stared, letting him continue his ministrations, and when the caresses became familiar in their tenderness, he was almost feeling drowsy. He bolted awake when the cotton of his bathrobe was rubbing against him, and he elicited a gasp in surprise when Hibari, who was straddling him, moved his hips, consequently adding onto the friction with a thicker warmth.

"A-ah!" Enma cried out, eyebrows knitting together as he closed his eyes, trying to stifle any other sounds from making their way, and he tried to lift his hands to cover his mouth, only to have them be clamped on the bed by Hibari. The redhead tried to protest, but the only sound he made was a whimper when Hibari grinded against him, this time a harsher pace than it was before, and he felt himself succumbing, weakening, and wanting more of the compressed heat between the cloths. His pants were cutting shorter and shorter, and he felt more humiliated than all the pranks pulled on him added together - yet...He didn't dislike this. A hand cupped his chin, and he felt it tilt his head up, so overcome with pleasure that he wouldn't have resisted if he were given a choice. For a few seconds, the friction stilled, and the missing fraction made Enma come back to reality briefly.

Hibari's lips were tantalizingly close; just a mere centimeter away, and his breath was ghosting over his skin. The cobalt eyes were driving into his soul, searching for something, and perhaps it was the mist still clouding his senses, but Enma wondered what would happen if he'd kissed him. After all, they were already in this situation...right? So, without further ado, he leaned up, never once breaking the eye-lock, and in those steely irises, he saw such unfamiliar, ironic sadness that he hesitated, stopping just before meeting his lips. A hand held the back of his head, and he distinctly heard Hibari say, "Finish what you start, herbivore," before the hand guided his lips to the other's. Enma was pushed back unto the bed, feeling his mouth being ravished while a cold hand was rubbing his thigh, drawing circles.

Parting the bathrobe and exposing the petite body of the latter, Hibari moved down the soft lips to the tender neck, taking in the perked nipples and heaving chest with satisfaction. He stared at the closed eyelids and panting mouth, noticing the pink tinted cheeks, mussed up red hair, and the missing bandages. _Mine_. There was no need for hesitation now.

"H-hah..." Enma gasped, eyes bulging when he felt a hand probing _that_ area. A heated red quickly spread across his cheeks as the fingers began to rub him, moving up and down, up and down, and the cloth was not helping – it caused the friction to feel like wildfire. He whimpered, biting his lip to muffle the moans, and his arms sought for support. His hands found Hibari, and he grasped onto the older male's shoulders, slinging his arms around the dark-haired man's neck as the bathrobe was parted from his erection. He squeaked, burying his head into the crook of Hibari's neck, body shuddering when the hand began to fondle him, using the pre-cum to slick over his length and make the sensation even more pleasurable. Unaware of what he was doing, Enma tried to quiet himself by pressing his lips to Hibari's shoulder, kissing the skin.

The disciplinarian paused, listening to the adorable mewls caused by muffled moaning. The tension between his thighs was begging to be released, and, deciding that if he had to endure foreplay any longer, he would undoubtedly be rash with him later, Hibari stopped his ministrations altogether, absorbing the lost in Enma's body language with pleasure. Abandoning the redhead in a mess of ruffled hair, groggy eyes, parted lips, and undone clothing exposing his delectable skin and leaving the rest to the imagination, Hibari went to the cabinet next to the glass table. Inside were all the necessities a love hotel offers: love machine 01, Protection 1800, S&M Chains and Blindfolds, Vagisil...

He eyed the "S&M Chains and Blindfolds," a silver shackle along with black strips, for a moment. It was a bit early in the stage to use that, he decided, when he glanced over at the weak redhead. Grasping the Vagisil lubrication product, Hibari strode back to the bed, looming over Enma with a composed expression.

"W-what..."

Hibari smiled in perverse wickedness, leaning in and forcing Enma to back all the way up to the headboard. He placed a chaste kiss on the cherry-red lips from being bitten, hand disappearing under the bathrobe and groping about, teasing and flicking the pink nub, devouring the winces and shivery moans, while his fingers traveled lower and lower. Just a tap caused the erection to stiffen, and Hibari smirked knowingly. He swiped his tongue across a taut nipple, making Enma writhe and shiver, and with his hand that wasn't stroking the harden member, he brought it up to the latter's lips. Through the hazy eyes, he understood the inquiry. "Suck," ordered Hibari. Enma's eyes widened, but when the hand rubbed expertly over his head, he gasped, permitting a slender finger access into his mouth. The salty taste didn't abide well with him, but he experimentally licked the index, taking good notice of Hibari's expression. He had winced, albeit slightly, but Enma found that notion to be satisfying.

Only then did he question himself: _What's wrong with me?_

And the answer pried away his qualms: _Nothing. Just that you've finally found your guardian angel._

"Pay attention," the demanding tone of Hibari commanded.

"...I am." He could feel the disciplinarian's smirk.

"Good."

A finger slicked with lubrication entered him, and Enma forced himself to be quiet, having been used to pain since first grade, albeit the pain being _physical_. This was more internal than he'd hoped, and he was desperately clenching the sheets to support himself, teeth clenched to prevent any sounds. After a slow, rhythmical back and forth approach, and when the pain subsided and replaced with tolerance, a second finger was added. Enma flinched, burying his face in the pillow and refusing to expose his vulnerability. He thought the pain would continue this way; a form of punishment, until the fingers made a scissoring motion, hitting _that_ spot consequently. Freezing in shock, he even forgot to rebury his face, and when the next motion hit his sweet-spot, his whole body convulsed, making him see black dots dance in his vision.

"Enough," Hibari hissed, and without warning, pushed himself in, penetrating the warmth that was Kozato Enma and claiming him entirely. The lube made it easier, and there was only a leftover pain in effect, continuing to sting every so often.

"A-ah...mmph..." Enma's entity shivered as the rocking sensation, which impaled his prostate, caused his control to loosen. He began to return the thrusts, and in that way, every time Hibari entered, he would target the same spot, picking up speed and pace just as Enma's pants shortened. It was too hot, too warm, too pleasurable, too erotic, too perfect, too much all at once, and Hibari held him, arms embracing his petite body, kissing his spine, his neck, his lips, almost desperately, stoically possessively, and he would hesitantly kiss back, just as desperately and on the edge. He was seeing white dots, black spots, the rainbow, sunset, a bright flash, and the heat built inside him threatened to spill – Hibari whispered something he couldn't hear, and with his lips sealed by the other, Enma came, seed spurting on the bed and tainting its purity. Not a second later, Hibari was also released, and he pulled out, panting harshly, no longer as composed.

Too tired to say a word, Enma merely slumped on the mattress, deciding that he'd contemplate on the consequences tomorrow. However, when he moved away a mere inch, the arms around him pulled him back, and he was facing stony, unamused, cobalt irises. His own vermilion eyes displayed a sheepish inquiry.

"You're not going anywhere, Kozato."

How cold.

* * *

**Rori's Corner:** I shall expect some flames on how I'm a trickster soon~


End file.
